Exemplary embodiments of this invention relate to folding strollers which, when in a folded state, occupy a small volume of space and allow for easy transport and storage.
Related art folding strollers have been developed to increase portability by reducing a volume of space occupied by the stroller when in its folded state. Reducing the volume of space occupied by the stroller in a folded state allows the stroller to be more easily handled by a user, decreases the amount of space required for storage when not in use and allows for easy transportability by allowing the folded stroller to be easily placed in the trunk of a car, for example. Reduced volume also decreases shipping costs, which is helpful in an era when manufacturing facilities are located globally and individuals utilize the internet to purchase goods.
Related art folding strollers may have a problem that the length of the stroller in its folded state is the same or even greater than when in its unfolded state.
A related art stroller, known popularly as the MacLaren stroller and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,021 includes upper and lower X-shaped frame members which allow substantially identical side and leg members to be collapsed to reduce the stroller's width. However, when in a folded state, the length of the stroller increases when the front wheel assembly is pivoted in a direction away from the rear wheels. Also, because the handle portion is pivoted towards the front wheels and extends past the front wheels, the length is extended even more. This increased length in the folded state makes it difficult to store, handle, and transport the stroller. Additionally, the overall cost of the product may be increased due to increased shipping costs.